Dawn of War
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War, also known simply as Dawn of War or shortened to DOW is a real-time strategy computer game developed by Relic Entertainment based on Games Workshop's popular tabletop wargame, Warhammer 40,000. It was released by THQ on September 20, 2004 in North America. Since its release, two expansion packs have been released: Winter Assault in 2005 and Dark Crusade in 2006. The Single Player campaign deals with the Blood Ravens Chapter's 3rd Company who are called to assist against an Ork invasion on the planet Tartarus. The game places an emphasis on combat and warfare and utilises an innovative resource and squad based control system. Dawn of War was received well by critics, with a Metacritic average of 86 out of 100. Gameplay Gameplay like the majority of real-time strategy games is initially focused on base and unit construction. The player starts with a single HQ building and a few basic units. The player can then construct various units and buildings in order to build up a base. Subsequent focus then shifts to capturing and holding various points on the battlefield. These points are captured by infantry squads and serve as mission objectives, provide additional resources to construct additional units and buildings or, in the case of relics, unlock certain units in an army's tech tree. Battles are won by either holding a certain number of critical points for a given time or alternately by destroying all of the opposing armies. Resource management Two primary resources exist: requisition and power. Unlike the majority of strategy games of the time these resources are not harvested or otherwise collected. Instead, requisition is generated constantly by the army headquarters, supplying players with a constant and potentially unlimited supply of resources, allowing the player to focus on combat without being concerned about resource gathering. The player can increase the rate with which requisition is acquired by using infantry squads to capture and control certain strategic points on the battlefield. These points can be reinforced with defensive structures which in addition to making them harder for the opposing teams to capture, also serve to additionally increase the rate of requisition accumulation. Power is similarly generated by building generators, with each base supporting up to six generators. Additionally, some maps have "slag deposits", upon which special generators can be constructed and will produce power at a higher rate. As the player progresses up the tech tree, reliance on power increases. In addition to these primary resources, the Orks have a third resource, Waaagh, which is generated by Waaagh!! banners and dictates the rate at which Ork units can be generated, as well as determining the technology level the player has access to. Warfare Unlike most strategy games of the time, units are given orders as squads rather than as individuals, save for certain heroes and vehicles. Each squad consists of anything from 4 units upwards, and moves and attacks as a single entitiy. In addition to normal commands, squads can also be reinforced in the field by adding additional members, equipped with additional special weaponry, attached leaders or special units. For example, a Space Marine squad starts with 4 marines, but can be expanded up to 8 standard marines and a sergeant, and equipped with up to 4 (5 after a patch update) heavy weapons. The player is also free to choose particular upgrades and can specialise each squad for a specific purpose. Vehicles function differently to how they do in other RTS games. Vehicles are highly resistant to most of the weaponry carried by infantry, so it is near impossible to destroy them with mass infantry fire as is possible in other games such as the Command and Conquer series for example. Thus vehicles must be targeted with specific weaponry to be destroyed. Vehicles can also be upgraded with multiple weapon systems. An addition to a typical hitpoint system there is also morale. While units in a squad take damage individually, morale damage is applied to a squad as a whole. When morale drops to zero the squad is broken and whilst the player retains control of the unit, its combat ability is greatly reduced - the accuracy of the squad members is reduced to effectively zero, meaning the squad can no longer function as an effective combat unit until morale is restored. Different weapons deal different amounts of damage to health and morale. With the addition of a squad system and more realistic ranged-close combat dynamics, Dawn of War is different from the majority of strategy games. Terrain in the game also offers various advantages and disadvantages depending on the type and location, with walls and buildings offering additional protection and cover from ranged weaponry, and swamps hindering movement and decreasing a unit's defensive capability. Strategy The strategic-point system in combination with the minimal emphasis on base defence means that defensive players will find themselves quickly overcome, and as such, the game favours an aggressive gameplay style. The game is, overall, very micromanagement-oriented. With the reinforcement system, extra armament for troopers, and special skills, the player is often forced to switch back and forth between different squads and vehicles quickly, making fast decisions to keep their combat effectiveness. The scope of the squad mechanics means that strategy plays an even bigger part in the game, especially with infantry warfare. Holding of strategic avenues (not necessarily Strategic Points) - such as those with valuable heavy cover near a bottleneck leading to a player's base - with infantry becomes a worthwhile task, unlike in others, where the strategic value of a location without a building or resource on it is usually next to nil and not worth defending. In other strategy games, retreat and "pulling one's losses" are not effective; unless infantry are retreating to a place where they can find more units to help them fight or to take shelter in turrets or buildings, the squad will fight as well in any other location as it does at the point at which it is already fighting. Strategic retreat is thus an ineffective tactic in most circumstances. In Dawn of War, however, with the added scope of squad-based infantry combat and reinforcements, withdrawing a squad can allow it to replenish and regain its morale at the next set of fortifications or the player's base, allowing it to perhaps drive off its attackers once they attack again - this is almost unique in the field of real-time strategy gaming. Setting The Setting of Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War is Games Workshop's Warhammer 40,000 universe, a gothic, dystopian far future. Humanity has forged a large galaxy spanning empire, The Imperium, with the Immortal Emperor as humanity's leader and God. The Imperium is in a state of constant war with a multitude of alien aggressors, including the Orks and Eldar. In addition, humanity is waging a constant war against those that were once their brethren: fallen members of humanity who now serve the gods of Chaos and seek only to destroy the Imperium of Man. The single player campaign is set on a remote jungle planet called Tartarus which is currently settled by the Imperium. Races Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War features four playable armies, which share units and characteristics with their tabletop game incarnations. The Space Marines are genetically modified superhuman soldiers, and are the elite soldiers of the Imperium. Due to their elite nature, Space Marines have the highest morale in game and are unit for unit stronger and tougher than the majority of other units in the game. Their troops and vehicles are however more expensive and fewer in number compared to the other races. The Space Marines are the only playable race in the single player section of the game, and the 11 mission campaign features the Blood Ravens chapter as the protagonists, led by Captain Gabriel Angelos and Librarian Isador Akios. The Chaos Space Marines are traitor Space Marines that have chosen to abandon The Imperium and their duties to humanity, and instead worship the Gods of Chaos. In Dawn of War they use skilled close combat troops that are similar, but slightly weaker compared to the their Imperium equivalents, in addition to morale-draining daemons and powerful psykers. The campaign features the Alpha Legion, with their leaders, Sindri Myr and Lord Bale. The Eldar are an ancient, technologically advanced race. Eldar in Dawn of War are fast and fragile. Their squads are highly specialized, and require careful micromanaging to be used most effectively. They are also able to move quickly across the map via webway gates. The campaign features the craftworld of Biel-Tan, and their leader, Farseer Macha. The Orks are a savage, warlike race. Individually the most lightly armoured race, they rely on a tremendous amount of infantry, compensating for their lack of individual toughness and also granting morale immunity with large enough numbers. With everything done en-masse, micromanagement is minimal when using them as an army. The tech tree for Orks differs compared to the other races in that it depends on the amount of orks currently in your army and the number of erected WAAAGH! banners. Several clans are featured in the campaign, and leading them is Ork Warboss Orkamungus. In addition to the four playable races, the Imperial Guard also make appearances in the single player campaign as computer controlled allies of the Space Marines lead by Colonel Brom. They would later be expanded upon and made into a playable race for the first expansion pack, Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault. Characters Plot The Single player campaign is set on the planet Tartarus, an Imperial planet that is currently being besieged by a large Ork Waaagh!! The campaign begins with Colonel Brom and his 37th Tartarus Planetary Defense Force Regiment under attack by a large group of Orks. The Blood Ravens 3rd company, led by Captain Angelos makes planet fall and saves Brom and his remaining men and then proceed to exterminate the remaining Orks in the vicinity. In the aftermath of the battle, Gabriel is joined by the Librarian Isador Akios. Brom asks Isador about a recently conducted Exterminatus of the planet Cyrene, however Isador makes it clear he is not to bring it up again. The Blood Ravens then prepare for a mission of extermination of the Orks surrounding the port, in order to protect the evacuation craft. Isador suggests to Gabriel that the ordering the Exterminatus of the planet Cyrene may be clouding his judgement. Gabriel tells him not to bring it up again, stating the destruction of his home world was his responsibility. After the extermination of the Orks, scouts reveal to Gabriel that Chaos are operating on the planet. Soon after this they are joined by an Inquisitor, Toth, who orders them to leave the planet, warning that a Warp Storm is approching the planet and will consume the planet in 3 days time. Toth orders a complete evacuation of the planet. On further investigation, it is revealed that the Eldar are also operating on the planet. The Blood Raven's find an altar dedicated to Chaos, confirming Gabriel's suspicions, and resolves to destroy the traitors, unknowing that Isador is already under the influence of Sindri, the chaos sorcerer. Upon destruction of most of the remaining Eldar by Gabriel's forces, the Farseer pleads with Gabriel to heed her words; however during their moment of distraction, Sindri steals an artifact, which Macha reveals to be a key to "the undoing of this world". Upon inquiry, Toth reveals that the world is cursed, and bears an artifact of chaos: the Maledictum, a stone that contains the essence of a daemon. Isador is then completely overcome by the temptations of Sindri and chaos, and resolves to steal the Maledictum for himself. The Blood Ravens destroy the army of Lord Bale, who was betrayed by Sindri, during which time Isador seizes his chance and steals the Maledictum. In the face of Isador's betrayal, Gabriel pursues him in an effort to bring him to justice. The Blood Raven forces are successful in decimating Isador’s troops and Gabriel defeats Isador in single combat. Isador pleads for forgiveness to Gabriel, however the Captain shoots him in the head with his bolt pistol, as an example to his men about the dangers of Chaos. Meanwhile Sindri has used the power of the Maledictum to turn himself into a Daemon Prince. The Blood Raven's launch a final assault on the Chaos troops in a bid to destroy Sindri before the warp storm consumes the planet, successfully destoying Sindri with the aid of the Eldar. The final scene sees Inquisitor Toth ordering Captain Gabriel to destroy the Maledictum, and bequeathing him with the Inquisitor's hammer, Godsplitter. Despite farseer Macha's warnings, he destroys the Maledictum with Godsplitter, unwittingly releasing the Khorne Daemon which Macha had sealed within it. The Daemon lets Gabriel escape as thanks for releasing him, but promises to pursue and consume them all, and Gabriel replies that when he comes, he will be annihilated. Voice cast * Brian Dobson - Space Marine, Assault Marines, Terminators, Apothecary, Slugga/Shoota Boyz, Tankbustas, Stormboyz, Killa Kan * Mark Oliver - Librarian, Aspiring Champion, Imperial Colonel Carus Brom * Michael Dobson - Space Marine Scouts, Big Mek, Imperial Guardsman (Singleplayer Campaign), Imperial Citizen, Imperial Leman Russ (Singleplayer Campaign), Inquisitor Toth * Nicole Oliver - Farseer Macha, Howling Banshees * Paul Dobson - Force Commander Gabriel Angelos, Chaos Space Marines, Raptors, Obliterators, Possessed Chaos Marines, Chaos Rhino, Chaos Predator, Warboss Orkamungus, Grots * Peter New - Mad Dok, Nobz, Wartrukk, Wartrak, Looted Leman Russ * Richard Cox - Cultist, Heretic, Guardians, Warp Spiders, Avatar, Wraithlord, Falcon Grav Tank, Fire Prism, Vyper, Rangers, Dark Reapers, Warlock, Bonesinger * Scott McNeil - Space Marine Sergeant, Servitor, Chaos Lord Bale, Chaos Sorcerer Sindri Myr, Daemon Prince * Tony Gronick - Dreadnought, Land Speeder, Rhino, Whirlwind, Predator, Land Raider Additional Releases ''Winter Assault'' The first expansion pack for the game was Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault. Released in 2005, this expansion pack added a new army, the Imperial Guard, as well as a new unit for each army, and a new single-player campaign, where the player could play as the Forces of Order (Eldar and Guard) or Disorder (Chaos and Orks) as they battle over the planet of Lorn V. ''Dark Crusade'' Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade is a stand alone game as the game mechanics have been revised. Dawn of War and Winter Assault are not required to run Dark Crusade. In addition to the races from the previous games, two new playable races are available: the Tau and the Necrons. The single player campaign mode has been re-worked as well, each having their own race and fighting for control of the planet Kronus. The player can attack and defend provinces, collect planet resources from units when starting to forward bases, similar to the board game Risk, and as various challenges are completed, wargear can be obtained to upgrade the commander unit. Dark Crusade is sold as a 'stand alone expansion pack'. If only Dark Crusad''e is installed then users will have access to all of the factions in the campaign mode and skirmish but will be limited to the new races, Tau and Necron, in multi-player mode. All seven factions are only available in multi-player mode if all games are installed. Game of the Year Edition Dawn of War was re-released as a game of the year edition on September 20, 2005 in the USA and on September 23 in Europe. In addition to the regular game the game of the year edition also included 8 new maps, 4 of which were exclusive to the package, new multiplayer features and all the patches released up until that point. Collections Subsequent to the release of the ''Winter Assault expansion pack, both Dawn of War: Game of the Year Edition and Winter Assault were released in a single package, called the Gold Edition in the USA. In addition, THQ has also released the game and the two expansions in a single package, called The Platinum Collection in the USA or as the Dawn of War: Anthology in the PAL regions. In addition to the games the Platinum collection also included demos of Company of Heroes, Supreme Commander and Titan Quest. Novels In December 2004, Black Library released a novelization of Dawn of War by Cassern S. Goto (Goto, 2004). The book expands on the story found in the Single Player campaign, with additional characters and in more detail. A follow-up novel, Dawn of War: Ascension (Goto, 2005) was released in November 2005, continuing the story of Captain Angelos and the Blood Ravens. A third book titled Dawn of War: Tempest, again by Goto, was released 2006; telling the story of Blood Ravens Librarian Rhamah and his struggle to rejoin his chapter after being lost in the Eye of Terror, as well as continue the story of Angelos following the events of Ascension. Whilst the first novel remains close to the story of the PC game, the subsequent novels are increasingly independent from the game's storyline, and Goto develops Black Library's interpretation of the Blood Ravens. Miscellaneous * Dawn of War has an active modding community. Relic Entertainment released official modding tools for the community to use. * Dawn of War is also the name of a cancelled Real Time Strategy game set in prehistoric times by SouthPeak Interactive. * A model of Captain Gabriel was created as showcased in the back of Codex: Space Marines. Awards * GameSpot's Award for Best Expansion Pack of 2006 References * }} **The same information can be found in }} * * Footnotes External links *[http://www.dawnofwargame.com Official Dawn of War website] *[http://www.dow-darkcrusade.com/ Official Dawn of War: Dark Crusade website] * ;Fansites *Maproom Community Mappacks - selected multiplayer maps from the community Category:2004 video games Category:Real-time strategy video games D Category:Windows games Category:THQ games Category:Online games Category:Multiplayer computer games Category:Direct2Drive products da:Warhammer 40.000: Dawn of War de:Dawn of War es:Warhammer 40.000: Dawn of War fr:Dawn of War it:Warhammer 40.000: Dawn of War pl:Warhammer 40000 Dawn of War ru:Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War sv:Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War